A Day In The Life Of Ichigo
by That Alice Girl x
Summary: Take a look inside the Mew leader's busy life. With one pesky alien bothering her every step of the way! Kichigo.


**Alice: Herro! And welcome to: **

_**A day in the life of Ichigo**_

**Alice: I hope that goes in the middle. YEAH FANFIC YOU HEAR ME?**

**Kisshu: Um, too much caps lock.**

**Alice: Be quiet, or I'll change this from a Kisshu/Ichigo to a Ryou/Ichigo fic.**

**Kisshu: /facepalm. No, you wouldn't, you love this pairing too much.**

**Alice: Or would I?**

**Ichigo: Kisshu/Ichigo? NYA YOU FANFIC WRITERS MESS W/ MY LIFE TOO MUCH!**

**Alice: I once saw a Zakuro/Ichigo.**

**Kisshu: I saw a Kisshu/Annoying Tree-hugger one. –shivers- awful. I never want to read THAT again. **

**Ichigo: ;^; Why is the pervert HERE NYA!**

**Kisshu: c; you know you wanna kiss me kitten. C;**

**Alice: Not this again. /facedesk. Ichigo, disclaimer maybe…?**

**Ichigo: Mewfullmoon aka Alice, does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or the chara's in it, or else she would totes bash the tree-hugger. There!**

**Alice: Thaaaaanks. Now, keep in mind I wrote this when I was 11, so there might be minor mistakes. XD pocky.**

**8:15 Wake up**

Ichigo was standing in a crowd of boys. They all adored her, shouting things like, "You're cool, Ichigo!"

"We love you!" and

" You're the best, Ichigo!"

"Thank you! The feeling is mew-tual!" She woke up saying. She stretched and felt disappointed that it was a dream. "Nyaaa…. I want it to be reeeal…"

She lazily looked at the clock and exclaimed, "I'm going to be lateeeee!" She scurried out of bed to get ready for school.

**8:28 Running to school**

Ichigo was running as fast as she could to get to school on time. She saw a clock as she passed by. 8:28! She wouldn't make it! Only if she could teleport… "Ouch!" she said as she crashed into someone and they bounced back. "Sorry." She said, dusting herself off. She picked up her school bag, and didn't see the person's face until…

"You're keen today, Koneko-chan." She froze and slowly looked up.

"Please please please don't be…" She begged. Nope. No luck. There was Kisshu, large as life, staring at her with those gorgeo- I mean, beaut-, ugly, pretty amber eyes.

"Well, if you must know, I am late for school." She said, gaining her composure back. She glanced at her watch. 8:29! Time to get moving. "Bye!" She had no time for this. As she moved to leave, Kisshu caught her hand.

"What is it? Let go!" she said, stressed.

"I could always teleport you there." He offered.

"Really?" she said, smiling. "Thanks!"

He pulled her close, and smelt her strawberry scent. "Of course there will be a cost." He added, just about to teleport. "What do you mean?" she asked, changing her mind, "What cost?" Too late. He had already teleported away to the back alleyway just one meter away from the school.

"Now for your payment." He said. He turned her to face him, and before she could say anything, he kissed her straight on the lips.

"He is a good kisser, you have to give him that at least," she thought, melting into the kiss, "He hasn't done anything bad to me, so why shouldn't I fall in lo-" Ichigo scolded her thoughts. "He must be brainwashing me or something…" Suddenly, she remembered… "What if someone sees us!"

She pulled away, and said, "Next time, remember to mention payment before I accept! Okay?"

Kisshu answered, "So, Koneko-chan wants a second time?" Ichigo turned red. He smirked.

"O-o-of course n-not! Now, I have to go!" She jumped over the wall to school. "Why the hell did I say that? Bakabakabaka." she reflected, while running into the school.

**10:34 Lunch**

"Ichigo, you're going to miss lunch."

This is what Ichigo woke up to. "Nyaaa…" She said, under her breath and started to stretch slowly. "What was that?" Moe asked. Ichigo realized that she had just said, Nyaaaa!

"It's nothing. Just had a thought ny-" She threw up her hands to cover up her last word. "Anyway, let's go get lunch! Come on!"

**10:55 Lunch hall**

"Hmmm," Ichigo thought, "What should I get? I like the tuna sandwich and the salmon one looks good too. Or I could, maybe see if I could get a tuna and salmon smoothie even though everyone would stare at me." She thought some more. Miwa shocked her back to reality by tapping her on the shoulder and saying "He is waiting for your order, Ichigo. Snap out of it!" Ichigo then, promptly snapped back to reality and started to stammer, "Ano… the… sandwich… with…"

"Tuna or salmon, or salmon or tuna? I like them both, so both!" she thought.

"Two sandwiches please, with salmon and tuna."

"Coming right up!" the male lunch-person said to her, thinking that she chose a GROSS combination that ONLY cats would choose. If only he knew…

**11:20 Class**

Ichigo walked slowly to her class. It felt like it should be the end of the day, even though it was only twelve! She wished she could just disappear even though she couldn't.** "**I want to go to the nurse's office to go home… So tired…" she thought wearily. She stretched and quickly moved to her next class.

**2:25 Lunch **

Ichigo looked at the clock and thought, "Finally, school's almost over. Finally. Nyaaa… I think I'll eat somewhere quiet and sunny where I can nap till the next lesson. Quiet… and… sunny? Yeah! I know!" She started to walk to the…

**2:30 Roof**

Ichigo placed her lunch down and looked over the safety rails of the roof. The light cool breeze gently ruffled her hair. That lock picking device she had _'borrowed' _off Ryou really helped at times like this. She sat down right behind the safety bars and looked out at the world. Man, she was tired. Maybe just a little nap before class…

"Hi Kitten."

Or maybe not.

"What is it Kish?" Ichigo said, keeping her eyes firmly on the tree she had just spotted.

"Nothing... Except…"

"What!"

"Nothing! At all!"

"You INTERRUPTED my V.I.N. (Very Important Nap) AND NOW you annoy me!"

"Sorry kitten! I just wanted to tell you..."

"WHAT!"

"Happy birthday." Kish sang.

"It's not my birthday! Wait, maybe it is. How did you…"

Ichigo FINALLY turned to look at Kisshu, and, as we all know, Kisshu quickly stole a kiss off her and left a present behind.

"Grrrr!" Ichigo thought, "That's the second time today! Anyway to open this present…"

Ichigo swiftly un-wrapped her present using her mad skillz. No, not really, just the Fong's-super-secret-present-un-wrapping-technique she had learnt from Pudding.

Inside the box was a cutely-designed charm bracelet with pink and dark green stones embedded in it. There was a cat charm already attached, along with a heart charm.

"Awwww… How did Kish get this? It's so darn cute." Ichigo thought, absent-mindedly putting on the bracelet. She realized a second later "WTH! WHY IS THIS BRACELET ON MY WRIST!" and gave up arguing with her mind because she was too tired.

She curled up and looked out into the warm, sunny day. Her eyes started to slowly shut, while her mind drifted off…

**3:15 School END~**

Ichigo opened her sleepy eyes to a chiming 'end of school' bell. It was so warm she didn't want to wake up… Warm? She started to get suspicious. She moved to get up and realized her suspicions. KISSHU was hugging her, asleep!

"Nya~! W-w-w-w-what is Kisshu doing hereeee?" she wailed in surprise.

**Alice: You want more? PRESS THE BISHIE BLUE BUTTON BELOW. IT MAKES ME WRITE!**

**Ichigo: NYAAAAAAA WHY IS KISSHU S-S-S-S-**

**Kisshu: Sleeping with me?**

**Ichigo: o/o YEAH.**

**Kisshu: You love me really, don't you kitten~?**

**Ichigo: ASDFGHJKL NO WAY. o/o**

**Kisshu: Aw, kitten's blushing. She does. C:**

**Ichigo: NO NO NO NO. **

**Kisshu: Are you stuck on Caps Lock? Want me to give you a kiss to make caps lock go away?**

**Ichigo: o/o ASDFGHJKRTYUIOP.**

**Kisshu: Aw, I love you too. Review for more Kichigo! And so I can kiss my kitten!**

**Ichigo: I NEED TO ESCAPE FROM THIS MADNESS! REVIEW SO HE STOPS HUGGING ME IN MY SLEEP! **

**Alice: Awwww, aren't they the sweetest? See ya next chappie! **

**~mewfullmoon x **


End file.
